Machine learning is related to the study and construction of algorithms that can learn from and make predictions on data. The algorithms may overcome following strictly static program instructions by making data-driven predictions or decisions through building a model from sample inputs.
Cloud computing is an information technology paradigm that enables access to shared pools of configurable system resources and higher-level services that can be rapidly provisioned with minimal management effort, often over the Internet. Cloud computing relies on sharing of resources to achieve coherence and economies of scale.